


Ode to Friends - ficlet

by AceDhampir



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDhampir/pseuds/AceDhampir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet responding to SE01EP4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to Friends - ficlet

_Gaz is dead_.

That’s what’s been repeated in his head as he struggles to lift his head.  _Gaz is dead. He’s dead and it’s your fault. Wanker_.

There’s a cough before a cigarette is brought to his lips, missing a few times before he found his mark. Zed tried to stop him, even called Chas. John didn’t care. He just grabbed his keys and left. 

 

He found his place at one of the seedier bars in Atlanta, ignoring the mocking a few drunkards did at his accent when he ordered. He’s gotten used to it, used to the mispronunciation of his name, used to having to smoke outside unless he knows the barkeep, used to being a fucking waste of space. Used to Manny’s pestering. And with the four or so shots of whisky in his system, he’s gone straight to not giving a solid fuck.

So what if Gaz is dead. Not his fault anymore. Not when he has a drink in one hand, and a smoke in the other. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that it’s a reminder of how fucked up he is. He doesn’t care that it’s just further damning his soul. He’s fucked anyway. Why does it even matter? 

There’s a gentle tug on his shoulder and he’s too drunk to bother. If someone wanted a fight, he wasn’t going to give one. There’s some voices before he’s pulled to his feet. Chas. It’s the only explanation for  not getting a fist in his face, though he can somewhat hear Chas’ making a quiet threat. Thankfully, Chas is big enough he can basically carry John himself, there’s a few steps before John’s in the back seat of Zed’s truck and there’s a very angry voice going off on him. Zed’s most likely. He doesn’t care. He’s passing out. 

Gaz is dead. He’s moving on. His soul depends on it.


End file.
